Naruto Of The Jungle
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto expected many things, hiding in a cave, waiting out a storm, but he wasn't expecting cave-carving sending him to a jungle with giant reptilian-like animals, along with a weird mark on his hand, not realising he was being watched, how will he survive in such a strange world, not to mention having a wild-girl acting like an animal following him. Up For Adoption.


**I figure it best to rename this from a challenge to a one-shot type, hopefully by re-posting it, it'll get everyone interested in doing a Naruto/Jungle/Cavegirl story, since it'll be hilarious for Naruto to end up with a feral-girl.**

 **I'd also like to point out that this was my first ever challenge that I needed to renew slightly, so I apologise if there isn't that much talking in it, since I doubt you wanted to hear Naruto rant and monologue about his predicament.**

 **Naruto Of The Jungle**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **Unknown Jungle.**

Naruto had no idea where he was, or how he found himself in a jungle, of all things. All he remembered was finding a cave, and being the curious guy he was, he looked around the place. As he was looking, there was a weird drawing on the back wall of the cave, of weird animals, from big to small, each one was forming a circle and in the center was a hand, carved into the wall itself.

Naruto, in wonder, couldn't help himself, he just had to look at the carving, running his hand along it's groves, and even though his hand was slightly bigger, being 17 and all, he managed to fit it into the carving, though he put a bit of pressure so it could fit, not knowing that because of this pressure a stone-like dagger pieced his hand, not enough to go all the way through, but just enough to cause a bit of bleeding. (A.N. Think of a Kunai-shaped stone quickly stabbing the palm slightly.)

Though he pulled his hand away because of the intrusion, he never noticed his blood, not dripping to the floor, but instead, running down into the opening of the stone type dagger came out of. As he was nursing his palm, since the "dagger" penetrated about the size of the focus point for the Rasengun, (A.N. Think when Jiriaya taught Naruto the Rasengun and drew the tomoe symbol on his hand as a focus point.) it didn't cause too much trouble, but it still hurt.

That is until he heard a rumbling, before he knew what was going on a bright flash of light blinded him. When he opened his eyes he was starring at the sky, looking down he noticed in fact he was laying on the ground, sitting up, he looks around and sees he wasn't in the cave, but by the looks of things he was in some sort of jungle, standing up he began to freak out. (A.N. Who wouldn't if they were in one place then suddenly "moved" somewhere else, not knowing where that "somewhere" else is.)

After what felt like 10 minutes of freaking, but really it was about 30, Naruto decided the best thing to do is look for higher ground and get an idea of where he was, never noticing a pair of blue eyes watching his every move, though they did look confused by Naruto's freak-out, then again it did amuse the person watching him.

Finding Naruto interesting, not that the person knows his name, they follow him, keeping him in sight but not showing themselves, since they didn't know if Naruto was friendly or not, so they kept they distance.

Naruto climbed, scurried, grappled and used Chakra to get to a tree big enough to hold his weight, though he can't help but feel as though something was watching him, most likely an animal since he was in a jungle area, there's bound to be animals that think he's easy prey, though as long as they don't attack him first they won't find out the hard way that you don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki, so he just ignores it for the time being.

Reaching the top he couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him were all sorts of beasts, some he had no idea what they were but knew from the looks of them that he shouldn't cause trouble until he knows how to deal with them, i.e. dinosaurs and beasts of the Triassic period. He doesn't see any land mass that he reconaises

He moves to a branch, sitting down he takes what he saw in, he couldn't believe he was somewhere he had no clue to.

As Naruto was contemplating, he was too deep in thought that he never noticed someone on the branch above him, looking down at him the person hangs upside down, not making a sound, inspecting what Naruto was, the person takes a closer look at Naruto's blond hair, wondering why it was so spiky, looking at the top of Naruto's head, the person gave a tentative sniff of his head, though quickly and quietly moved back into hiding, since Naruto looked around because he felt something moving his hair, having narrowed eyes he shrugs thinking it was probably the wind. (A.N. as an example, think of Tarzan cartoon where Jane and her father, with Clayton, enters the jungle for first time.)

Naruto continues thinking, how the hell is he gonna get back home, back to Konoha. Nearly stressing about it, he scratches his head and growls in frustration, sighing, he looks at the hand that was "poked," he can't helped but to blame his curiosity, oh sure, the pictures were cool, but he just had to touch the hand carve, he just had to see if his hand fits it.

Looking at his palm, that's when he noticed there was something on his palm, almost like three tiny claw-marks that he almost missed it, the thing is the claws were where the stone-dagger stabbed, giving them a tentative rub, thinking they might just be some dirt.

As Naruto was focused on the marks, the person watching him hangs upside down again, wondering what Naruto was looking at, looking over his (Naruto's) shoulder, the being see's the marks to wondering why Naruto was interested in them, but before they could wonder further, they let out a yelp and was flipped on to they front with a sharp edge on their neck.

You see Naruto had his guard up since he didn't know where that "wind" came from that moved his hair slightly, of course he was berating himself for his slip-up the first time, but now that he caught the thing that was no doubt watching him, he was gobsmacked, the creature that was watching him was a girl, and by the looks of things she was the same age as him, though by the sounds she was making, she wouldn't understand him if he tried questioning her.

She was growling, snarling and making slight animal type noises, so, with a sigh, Naruto slowly moved the Kunai away from her neck, not wanting to hurt her, he slowly moves away, though the girl quickly moves on all fours away from Naruto, hissing and snarling at him.

Naruto places his Kunai back in the holster and puts his hands in the usual easy motion to try and show he wasn't going to hurt her.

Now getting a better look at her, Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful the girl looked, as well as strong, if the muscles in her arms and legs were any give-away, she was a blond-haired, blue eyed beauty, considering who his mentor was even he can't help but appreciate the feminine beauty in front of him, as well as what she was wearing, she was wearing a loincloth bikini combo, with a few straps of cloths wrapped around both her wrists, animal teeth necklace, and she had a leather handmade dagger holster tied to her leg.

She was holding a dagger-shaped stone in a defensive, threatening type of way, realizing he may have angered the feral girl he slowly moves away from her with his hands in full view, showing that he was sorry.

Seeing Naruto back off slightly, the girl slowly moves the weapon back into the holster, though still keeping her guard up.

Naruto, seeing the wild girl settling down slightly, sighs and sits back down on the branch, going back to his inspection of the marks, he thinks to himself, ' _Great, the first person I meet here and she doesn't understand me AND I attacked her thinking she was an enemy._ ' Shaking his head of that he moves on, ' _Now's not the time to be thinking about that, I need to understand whats going on and why I suddenly have these marks on my hand._ '

The girl see's Naruto now relaxing, focusing was a worried look on his face, she slowly moves to the side, wondering, but still slightly guarded, Naruto seeing movement in the corner of his eye slowly looks towards the girl, seeing her look at him in confusion, he gives a hopefully kind smile.

Looking at Naruto's smile she couldn't help but be remind of the sun, so warm and bright, then she saw his eyes, the deepest of blues, so full of kindness, passion and care, yet she could see the pain and angst hidden behind that, but most of all the loneliness.

Naruto was confused now, the wild girl had moved closer to him, so close in fact that it made him uncomfortable, since her eyes were so close to his now.

Slowly, for some reason, the girl reached up, her hands slowly moving towards his face and gently cups his cheeks.

Naruto was tense at first, since he didn't know what she was doing, but when she was cupping his face, her fingers gently brushed his whisker-marks, making him unintentionally draw out a throaty purring type of sound, though he was blushing at doing such a thing, it didn't stop the girl being surprised from getting such a reaction, causing her to smiling and doing it again, gaining her interests.

Naruto was pretty much like putty in the girl's hands, he found it so embarrassing, but he couldn't do a thing about it because his whole body was slightly numb, meaning he still had strength for sitting up and staying on the branch but that's all he could do.

The girl just sits down next to him, they were about the same size, since Naruto's training with Jiraiya helped in that regards, but at the moment he was hopeless, seeing How Naruto was, she couldn't look away, his eyes were glazed over, she leaned in and surprised him with a kiss. (A.N. She was raised in the jungle, having to fight dinosaurs, cavemen and other things, meaning instead of following logic she follows her emotions and instinct.)

Naruto was shocked, here was a wild girl giving him a kiss, but because of the stimulation of her still rubbing his cheeks, he fell into the kiss.

* * *

Next Day.

The next day Naruto woke up, feeling the sun in his eyes, he looks around and noticed he was in a bigger part of the tree, where the trunk branches off, with him in the center, wondering how he got there.

That's when he feels something rubbing against the right-side of his chest, looking down he sees something shocking, not only was he naked, but the wild girl from before was cuddled up next to him, still sleeping, but equally naked.

Naruto looks up at the sky, getting paler and paler by the minute, thinking about what his friends would say about his predicament, not to mention Sakura, if he ever manages to find a way back home.

Saying something that emulates exactly what he's feeling right now (and what we're all thinking), "I'm SO screwed."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone likes this story and finds it inspirational to carry on from it, though it's up to you if you want to make it a Jiraiya-type of inspirational story, also to get a better idea of what the girl looks like it's on the cover.**

 **Remember, this Fic is purely** **inspirational, not an actual Fic, just something I thought would give a romantic, yet comical move to Naruto.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Jungle Girl.**


End file.
